Against the World
by k1rston
Summary: "It's gonna be you and me against the world, Claire." Claire/Josh. One-shot


**Against the World**

* * *

><p>Claire Lyons and Josh Hotz were on Josh's balcony, staring at the sunset. His parents weren't home, and she had told her parents she was out studying.<p>

"Josh?" Claire asks soft.

"Hmm?" He answers, looking down at her clear blue eyes that he had come to love.

Claire looks out at the sunset again, her head resting on his chest. " Why can't it always be like this?"

"Like what?" He asks obliviously.

Claire sighs. "I hope you know that you're are such an idiot sometimes." She says playfully.

Josh chuckles and plays with Claire's long blonde hair. "I'm sorry. What were you saying?"

"Why can't it always be perfect? Like now. Just me and you watching the sunset. Right now, there's no drama, and the whole world doesn't hate me. I wish it could stay like that. Perfect." Claire laughs softly. "If only."

Josh laughs. "Claire, the entire world doesn't hate you. Just a few people."

Claire rolls her eyes. "You're not supposed to say that!"

Josh puts his arm around her shoulder. "No one hates you, Claire. They must be crazy if they do."

Claire smiles. "You know that's not true. Alicia still hates me for 'stealing' you. And I'm pretty sure Massie is _this_ close to kicking me out of the Pretty Committee." She sighs.

"First of all, you didn't 'steal' me away from her. She cheated on me. With _your_ boyfriend, might I add? Well, your ex anyway. So I don't think you should care what she thinks. And second, why do you need some clique when you got me?"

Claire smiles. Josh always knew how to make her smile. "Oh, don't get me even started on _your_ drama. I'm pretty sure Cam still hates you. Massie doesn't 'approve' of you. And by the way, my parents don't like you very much either."

Josh stares at her wide eyed. "Your parents love me!"

Claire laughs. "Uh huh. Just keep thinking that, pretty boy."

"Claire, you are slowly damaging my ego. Thanks."

"Aww, I'm so sorry, Joshy." Claire says in a baby voice.

"There you go again."

Claire laughs and turns back to the setting sun. "I'm sorry I'm worrying about all this drama. I should be having a great time with you. But I can't think straight knowing tomorrow I'm going to have to hear what Massie says about me being in the Pretty Committee."

Josh kisses the top of her head. "It's alright. It's justified worrying. You're not going to go through it alone. I'll be right by your side the whole time. You don't have a thing to worry about. Who cares if you're in that stupid clique anyway." He immediately regrets saying that.

"_Stupid_ _clique_? Josh! How could you say that? These are my friends we're talking about! They're my _only_ friends! And tomorrow they're going to decide if they want to be my friend anymore or not! Because of you! If I hadn't kissed you a few months ago, we wouldn't be in this situation! Alicia wouldn't be out to get me, and Massie wouldn't want to kick me out! Cam wouldn't hate your guts, and I'd still have the Pretty Committee!"

Josh stays quiet for a moment, contemplating what to say next. "But it was worth it right? The kiss?" He finally says quietly. "If we didn't kiss, we wouldn't be _here._ Watching the sunset together. I wouldn't be with the one girl that means the world to me. The girl I'd do anything for? The one that I'd die for? The love of my freaking life?"

Claire sighs and smiles weakly. "And you call me over dramatic." Josh chuckles. "But yes. It was worth it. Sometimes it just feels like the world is out to get me."

Josh pats her head. "The world is not out to get you."

"Yes it is. Don't you see? Alicia just had to cheat on you. Cam just had to cheat on me. Alicia just had to blame everything on me. Massie just had to believe Alicia. Kristen and Dylan just had to take Massie and Alicia's side. Everyone just had to ditch me. My parents just had to hate my boyfriend. And I just had to meet the ah-dorable and totally HART Briarwood Boy named Josh Hotz."

Josh smiles and lays his chin on her head. "Hey, the last one isn't so bad. You meeting the tall, handsome, muscular," He pauses and flexes his arm for her and she laughs. "totally awesome Joshua Hotz is the best moment of your life, don't deny it." She laughs and he asks, "Hey, what's HART?"

Claire rolls her eyes and explains. "Hawt, alpha, rich, and toned. And I definitely think you meet that criteria."

"You bet your ass I fit that criteria." He says and laughs.

She smiles that smile that can make any guy go crazy. "But I'm so scared."

"Why? You don't have to be. Even if they do kick you out, you have me. And the guys. Trust me, the guys love you. Well, maybe Cam won't be too happy, but we'll take care of him."

She smiles. There's that guy she fell in love with. The one that could make her laugh, no matter what. The one that protected her, no matter what. Her best friend. The one that loved her. "I'm so lucky."

He looks down at her. "Why?"

"Because I have you."

Josh grins, making her heart melt. "I think it should be the other way around. I think _I'm_ the lucky one here."

Claire blushes. "You're so damn cute."

"You're so damn perfect." Josh smiles as she blushes again.

"I wish this moment would never end."

"Me too, Claire, but it's gotta end sometime."

Claire smiles again, the one that made him fall in love with her. "You're right. All this stupid drama is ruining my life. It feels like it's me against everyone else." Claire sighs.

Josh shakes his head. "You're not going to be alone. It's gonna be me and you against the world, Claire. Together forever."

She smiles, knowing tomorrow may be hell, but at least this moment was perfect.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, so this was my first ever Clique fanfic, I hope you all like it.**

**This all started because I was reading a cute Clique fanfiction about Josh and Claire, and then I was like, "I wanna write one!" So here it is.**

**It's probably bad, right?**

**Give me feedback, did you love it? Hate it?**

**Anywhoo, I hope you all like it, so review, please?**

**Enjoy(:**

**-LittleCutie**


End file.
